the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Reads a Book
Harry Smith Reads a Book is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry must win a book reading competition to snag a prize...but what will it be? Plot It's just another typical school morning. Harry Smith is daydreaming about Kristin Senoue in class, when suddenly Catriona McMillan mentions the word "prize". This interrupts his daydream and he asks what the prize is; she replies it is for the book reading competition that Colham High School will be participating in. All of the other pupils boast about how many book reports they will get. Harry says he wants to get over 9000. This causes all of the class to burst out laughing, even Catriona herself. After school, Harry finds some Horrid Henty comics to read. James Smith storms into his room out of nowhere and says that comics don't count. Grace Smith confiscates the lot and said he has to read a proper book. Harry searches his entire bedroom for a book, but not a single one is in sight. He gets a plan to sneak into The Confidential Cuties Club's fort and steal Mae MacDonald's book collection. Later that night, Harry creeps out of bed, grabs his grapple hook and taser (in case of creeps) and heads to the fort. The fort is rigged with booby traps, but they are no match for his cunning plan. He uses his grapple hook to climb to the top floor where all of Mae's books are neatly stacked in a pile. Harry looks through the stack; all he finds is Twiglet, The Thirst Games, numerous chick flicks and a comic about boys being dirty. He takes the lot anyway and makes a runner, but he accidentally gets caught in some barbed wire and drops all the books. This alerts Mae, who catches him red handed. The next morning, Grace gives him a book to read - a book of fairy stories. Harry, who is still recovering from the barbed wire wounds, flicks through before falling fast asleep. Then he has a terrifying nightmare about being kidnapped by The Fairy Bunch. He wakes up, and James takes the book from him. Harry stampedes into James' bedroom and snatches some books from him; they are from a book series called The Fruitcake Dinosaur. He writes four book reports from it, however he realises this will surely not be enough to win the competition. Harry believes that Catriona hasn't read all the books on Volcanus, so he comes up with some fake books in the series such as The Fruitcake Dinosaur Gets Mouldy Sushi in Japan, The Fruitcake Dinosaur Goes Broke in Tunacork, The Fruitcake Dinosaur: A Space Odyssey, The Fruitcake Dinosaur's Pipe Obsession, The Fruitcake Dinosaur Kills No Direction and many others. The next day at school, after a suspenseful wait, Harry wins the competition with 30 book reports. Blair Cameron also finishes with 30 - just as Harry rages at himself for leaving two of the fake reports at home, Robert Sullivan decides that both of them win the prize; a whole month working in the school library! Whilst Blair is not too fussed about this, Harry lets out his usual fart of anger. Music *Puchi Carat - Time Attack (plays when everyone boasts about how many book reports they will get) *Puzzle Bobble 2 - Try Again? (plays when Harry waits for the winner of the competition to be announced) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Legacy episodes